Apparences
by Vadonne
Summary: Heero sauve la vie d'une jeune fille condamnée à mort. Son père ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Moyen Age


Titre : Apparences  
Auteur : Kazehino  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Moyen âge, romance, OCC de Heero, song fic, …  
Diclamers : Dans cette petite fic, il n'y a que Heero qui apparaît. Bien sûr il n'est pas à moi (oouiiinnn !!!) Mais les autres persos m'appartiennent !  
Note : Ce qui est en gras sont les pensées des personnages et en italique c'est une chanson.

**Apparences**

La nuit se lève vite ce soir là sur Darkhell. La cité qui était alors noire de monde est maintenant déserte, les habitants étant rentrés chez eux avant le couvre-feu. Pourtant, aux abords du château qui domine les toits des maisons, une petite fille d'environ une dizaine d'année s'enfuit droit vers la frontière de son royaume. Haletant, elle se retourne une dernière fois pour faire face à l'imposante demeure.  
« Cette fois je m'en vais Père, et ne comptez pas me revoir un jour... »

Les cloches de l'église sonnent dix heures du matin, les paysans sont déjà depuis longtemps dans leur champ et les marchands sur la place de la ville pour le marcher. Les enfants jouent et rient entre eux, sans se préoccuper du reste. Mais au coin d'une rue, une bande d'adolescents d'environ une quinzaine d'années guettent l'étalage d'un boucher, attendant qu'il regarde ailleurs pour lui dérober quelques morceaux de viande. Habillés de vêtements déchirés et sales, ces jeunes gens n'ont ni famille ni maison. Filles comme garçons, ils volent pour survivre à l'enfer de la ville. Souvent insultés, ils ne se laissent pas non plus abattre. L'homme leur tourne à présent le dos.  
« C'est bon ! Allons-y ! fit une des filles à ses compagnons. »  
La bande sortie de sa cachette et prit un morceau chacun avant de repartir en courrant. Mais le boucher qui s'était retourné vit qu'on le dépouillait.  
« Au voleur ! cria-t-il. »  
Mais certains sont déjà loin, seul reste la jeune fille qui avait donné l'ordre de passer à l'action quelques secondes auparavant. Elle commença à s'enfuire quand une troupe de garde arriva sur les lieux. Elle fit demi-tour et fut empoignée par un soldat qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
« Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle en se débattant. »  
Un autre lui attrapa le bras droit.  
« Alors ma jolie, on s'amuse à voler les honnêtes gens ? C'est direct au cachot que tu devrais aller mais le Roi tient à connaître ses prisonniers ! fit celui-ci avec un rictus. »  
Il assomma alors sa prisonnière d'un coup sur le visage ce qui eu pour effet de lui ouvrir la lèvre inférieure. Elle fut ensuite transportée au château du souverain de ce pays : le Roi Odin. C'est un homme assez cruel, il ne laisse aucune chance à ses ennemis ni à ses prisonniers. Il est imposant avec ses un mètre quarte vingt, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et ses yeux bleu cobalt. Il n'est agréable avec personne même pas avec son fils : Heero.

Le jeune Prince se promène dans les jardins du château, flânant au bord du lac, regardant les oiseaux qui volent dans le ciel. Il aime faire cela mais son père désapprouve sa conduite. Alors Heero fait tout pour lui plaire. Un aigle royal passa au-dessus de sa tête, fit demi-tour et vint se poser sur le bras du Prince.  
« Bonjour Laïen. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu mon ami… »  
Le jeune homme regarda un moment l'animal perché sur son bras avant de continuer.  
« Sais-tu Laïen… J'aimerai avoir un ami… Un ami humain pour avoir de longues conversations avec lui. Mais Père ne voudra jamais… Il veut que son fils soit un grand guerrier, fort et courageux, pour qu'il puisse régner d'une poigne de fer sur le peuple… (il soupire) Mais à quoi bon que je te dise cela, tu n'es qu'un oiseau après tout… Aller… Vole mon ami, amuse-toi avec l'air qui nous entoure ! Moi je ne peux le faire… Finit-il en donnant de l'élan à l'oiseau de proie. »  
Heero le regarda partir, un pincement au cœur, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Il doit parler à son père…

Ils pénètrent dans la grande salle du château quand la jeune fille se réveille. Le Roi est là, assit sur son trône, l'air imposant, elle a mal à la tête. Les grades resserrent alors la prise qu'ils avaient sur elle et d'un croche-pied accompagné d'un peu d'élan, elle se retrouve étalée par terre, face au souverain. Elle veut se relever mais on l'en empêche : un des gardes a placé son épée près de son coup. Puis ils s'inclinent.  
« Majesté, cette pouilleuse a dérobé un morceau de viande à un boucher de la ville. Nous l'avons prise sur le fait et arrêtée. Quels sont vos instructions votre Altesse ? »  
Le Roi se leva et avança vers la jeune fille, faisant voler sa longue cape noire autour de lui. Il fait signe au garde de retirer son épée.   
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prend entre ses doigts le menton de sa prisonnière, la forçant à relever la tête. La première chose qu'il nota fut la couleur de ses yeux : améthystes. Elle est maintenant en position assise et n'a prononcé aucun mot. Il continue de l'observer, détaillant chaque partie de son corps : de grands yeux, bordés d'une rangée de longs cils noirs ; des lèvres fines qui semblent être douce ; une peau qui paraît pâle malgré la crasse ; de longs cheveux châtains lui arrivant au bas de reins attachés en une tresse à moitié défaite ; et des formes assez généreuses pour le reste du corps.  
La jeune femme n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il la regarde, à croire qu'il veut la violer. Et ses craintes augmentèrent lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.  
« Dis-moi ma belle… Quel est ton nom ?  
- Mon nom votre Altesse… Je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à m'appeler, alors se sera Ambre, Majesté !  
- Et bien… Ambre… Tu aurais pu avoir la vie sauve, si tu ne m'avais répondu avec une telle arrogance… Qu'on la pende !  
- Non ! cria-t-on.  
- Tiens mon fils ! Et pourquoi ne devrait-on point la pendre, c'est une voleuse…  
- Père vous ne la pendrez car j'aimerai l'avoir comme esclave… »  
A ces mots, tous furent surpris. Le Roi éclata alors de rire tout en retournant s'assoire sur son trône.  
« Mon enfant tu es très drôle mais… (un sourire pervers effleura ses lèvres) Soit ! Je veux bien te la donnée, mais en tant que maîtresse ! »  
La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Heero sait qu'il ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis et c'est la seule échappatoire pour Ambre. Il accepta donc de l'avoir pour « distraction », ce qui au fond a l'air de réjouir son père.  
On fit appeler Lucie, une des bonnes du château. On lui donna comme consigne de faire prendre un bain à Ambre, de lui trouver des vêtements et de lui donner la chambre qui jouxte celle du Prince.  
Elle entraîna la jeune fille dans une salle où un bassin d'eau chaude naturelle l'attend. Ambre se résigne à faire ce qu'on lui demande car elle sait pertinemment bien qu'aucun écart de conduite ne lui soit toléré.  
« Excusez-moi Lucie mais… Pourrais-je me laver seule ?  
- Oh bien sûr, je vais attendre devant la porte, après tout je dois vous obéir si vous devenez la maîtresse du Prince !  
- Oui, sa maîtresse… »  
La bonne quitta la pièce, mais Ambre entendit nettement qu'elle a fermé la porte à clef. Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie et elle se dit qu'elle trouvera bien un jour un moyen de s'enfuir. Mais pour l'instant, un bon bain ne lui fera pas de mal.  
Elle défit ses vêtements, sa tresse et entra dans l'eau bouillante. Après s'être relaxée cinq minutes, elle entreprit de se savonner puis se rinça. Elle sortit et enroula une serviette autour de son corps puis avisa un peigne sur une petite étagère. Elle démêla ses longs cheveux et en fit une tresse impeccable. Alors seulement elle appela Lucie. Celle-ci entra dans la pièce une robe à la main qu'elle lui tendit. Ambre la prit et la passa après s'être dissimulée derrière un auvent.

Heero est sur la terrasse, le regard fixé dans le vide, son esprit vagabondant. Il est appuyé depuis une bonne heure maintenant sur la balustrade. Autour de lui, un seul bruit se fait entendre : le chant des oiseaux.  
« Votre Altesse ! »  
Ces mots l'on fait revenir à la réalité. Le Prince se retourna vivement avec un regard meurtrier et trouva Lucie devant lui. Elle s'inclina.  
« Votre Altesse, mademoiselle Ambre est prête, désirez-vous que je la face entrée ? »  
Heero fit de nouveau face à la balustrade et ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Votre Altesse ?  
- Fait la entrée et retourne à tes occupations ! dit-il sèchement. »  
Lucie s'exécuta et fit entrer Ambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
Des pas résonnent dans le dos du Prince. Il sentit qu'ils se sont arrêtés non loin de lui.  
« Majesté… Entendit-il. »  
Heero ne sait que faire, elle est devenue en quelques secondes la femme avec qui il doit passer ses nuits et il ne la connaît même pas.  
« Comment te nommes-tu ?  
- Ambre, votre Altesse.  
- As-tu de la famille Ambre ?  
- J'en avais encore il y a cinq ans…  
- Et que s'est-il passé ?  
- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, j'ai alors été élevée par mon père. A la suite une grosse dispute avec lui, je me suis enfuie et je ne l'ai jamais revu et je n'y tiens pas…  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- Est-ce un interrogatoire ? »  
Le Prince n'en a pas crut ses oreilles, quelle impertinence ! Il s'en est même retourné ! Et fut frapper de stupeur… Ce n'est plus la petite voleuse salle et mal habillée sur le point de pleurer qui était dans la grande salle tout à l'heure. Mais une superbe jeune femme à la peau pâle, bien coiffée, vêtue d'une robe bleue, brodée d'argent.  
Le Prince sentit nettement son cœur manquer un battement.  
« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à t'interroger comme je le fais… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seul ! »  
Ambre fit une révérence et se retira.  
**Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?**  
_Bien que la solitude aie toujours été mon unique compagnon  
Je livre ma vie entre tes mains_  
**Pourquoi ai-je eu mal à l'intérieur ?**  
_Les gens disent que je suis fou et que je suis aveugle  
En risquant tout en un seul regard_  
**Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvée tout à l'heure ? Etait-ce ses yeux améthystes qui me l'avaient demandés ?**  
_Comment tu m'as rendu aveugle reste un mystère  
Je ne puis pas te sortir de ma tête_  
**Ai-je tellement besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier pour l'avoir libérée ?**  
_Ne prêtes pas attention à ce qui est écrit dans ton histoire  
Tant que tu es ici avec moi_  
**Je ne suis quand même pas tombé amoureux d'elle en un seul regard ! C'est impossible ! Je ne la connais pas ! **  
_Quoique tu es pu dire ou faire  
Cela semble me toucher profondément_  
**C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, bien plus que cette pimbêche de Relena que Père veut me donner comme femme en tout cas !**  
_Cela ne compte pas vraiment si tu es recherchée  
Il me semble que nous sommes censés l'être_  
**Ambre, tu es à présent dehors dans le jardin et je t'observe… Pourquoi cela me fait si mal ?**  
_J'ai essayé de le cacher afin que personne ne le sache  
Mais je suppose que cela se voit_  
**Cela fait maintenant un mois que je te connais et aujourd'hui j'ai compris…**  
_Quand on me regarde dans les yeux  
Ce que tu as fait ; d'où tu viens  
Peu importe, tant que tu m'aimes_  
**J'ai compris que je t'aime…**  
_Peu importe qui tu es  
D'où tu viens  
Ce que tu as fais  
Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimes_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis leur rencontre. Ils ont appris à se connaître l'un l'autre et s'entendent plutôt bien. Pour remercier le Prince, Ambre lui a proposé son corps, mais celui-ci a refusé.  
« J'ai besoin d'une amie, pas d'une amante, lui avait-il répondu. »  
Ambre a compris que ce n'est pas son corps qui intéresse Heero, au contraire de son père, qui semble avoir des vus sur elle.

Le jeune homme a fait appeler Ambre, il se trouve dans ses appartements. La jeune femme y est entrée une fois, lors de leur « interrogatoire ». Elle pénétra dans la pièce en ayant préalablement frapper et s'inclina face au fils d'Odin.  
« Ambre, pourrais-tu me rendre plusieurs services ?  
- S'ils sont dans mes cordes votre Altesse…  
- Bien alors d'abord, ne m'appelle plus « Majesté », « votre Altesse », « Prince » et tous ces titres stupides que l'on me donne ! Appelle-moi simplement Heero… »  
Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.  
« J'aimerai aussi que tu me tutoie…  
- Mais votre… Heero ! Je…  
- S'il te plaît Ambre !  
- Bien…  
- Et ce n'est plus la peine de me faire la révérence quand nous sommes seuls.  
- D'accord, mais je peux te poser une question ?  
- Vas-y…  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu tous ces privilèges sur toi ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pauvre gamine qui a été arrêtée et à qui tu as fait grâce alors pourquoi…  
- Parce que je te considère comme mon amie et que tu occupe une place importante dans mon cœur… »  
Il sortit de sa poche un pendentif en argent, c'est une pierre qui semble être en verre de couleur bleu cobalt.  
« Regarde à l'intérieur, dit-il. »  
Ambre s'exécuta et vis quelque chose que ressemble à la galaxie d'Andromède.  
« Heero je ne peux pas accepter…  
- Bien sûr que si, fit-il en lui mettant. Il appartenait à ma mère…  
- Raison de plus, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il doit revenir mais à ta future femme !  
- Relena ! Cette enfant pourrie gâtée ! Non… En me le donnant, Mère m'a fait promettre que je le donnerai à la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il doit aller à Relena !  
- NON ! Car c'est toi que j'aime ! Pas elle ! Toi !  
- Mais… »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Heero déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle ne sait que faire, puis elle se détendit et passa ses bras autour du cou du Prince pour accentuer le baiser. Heero, qui lui a passé ses mains autour de sa taille, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, lui demandant de laisser tomber ses dernières barrières. Ce qu'elle fit... Ambre crut fondre quand elle sentit la langue de son compagnon lui caresser le palais. Elle ne tient presque plus debout, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le corps de Heero pour ne pas tomber.  
Quand ils se lâchent à regret pour reprendre leur respiration, un sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres.  
« Aishiteru Ambre… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
- Since the first glance, I knew I love you… Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'entraîner vers le lit. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ambre se réveilla contre un torse musclé et chaud. Elle relève la tête et aperçoit Heero qui la regarde un sourire aux lèves, visiblement heureux de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ambre lui sourit à son tour et se place totalement sur lui, gardant toujours sa tête sur la poitrine de son premier amant.  
« Tu es contenant ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Hum… Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux… Mais le plus important c'est que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi…  
- Oui… Heero ? Je voudrai te dire quelque chose…  
- Cela concerne ton passé ?  
- Oui…  
- Mais laisse moi te dire avant que tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux… Relena est ma fiancée car ce sont nos parents qui en ont décidé ainsi… Mais je ne l'aime pas… Si je pouvais, c'est toi que j'épouserai…  
- Pourquoi ton père t'a-t-il choisi Relena comme épouse ?  
- A cause de son rang et de sa richesse… Père n'a aucune considération pour les sentiments des gens…  
- Et elle ? Est-elle amoureuse de toi ?  
- D'après toutes les lettres que j'ai reçu d'elle et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je dirai qu'oui, elle est peut-être amoureuse de moi…  
- Et si ton père rencontre une jeune fille qui est un rang supérieur et une plus grande fortune, changera-t-il d'avis ?  
- Sûrement… Mais au fait, que voulais-tu me dire ?  
- Et bien… Je suis… »  
On frappa à la porte, ce qui empêcha Ambre de finir sa phrase.  
« Qui a-t-il ? lança le Prince.  
- Majesté, le Roi désire vous voir immédiatement ainsi que mademoiselle Ambre, c'est urgent a-t-il dit… Répondit Lucie derrière la porte.  
- Dis-lui que nous arrivons !  
- Bien Majesté ! »  
Ambre et Heero se lève d'un bon, commencent à s'habiller et à se coiffer pour la jeune femme. Ils sortent de la chambre du Prince et se dirigent à la hâte vers la grande salle du château.  
« Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous veut ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais avec mon père, on peut s'attendre à tout ! »  
Les grandes portes s'ouvrent à leur passage et ils pénètrent à présent dans la pièce.  
« Oh non… Murmura Heero. »  
Ambre s'arrêta devant Odin et s'inclina tandis que son amant alla à côté de lui. Deux autres personnes se trouvent dans la salle : une jeune fille blonde, richement habillée mais d'un goût affreux et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un chevalier visiblement, imposant et repoussant. Le Roi prit alors la parole :  
« Mon fils, je voulais te faire la surprise mais elle a insisté pour te voir tout de suite…  
- Bonjour mon Prince, fit-elle avec une légère courbette.  
- Relena…  
**- Alors c'est elle, pensa Ambre.**  
- Ambre, je voudrais te présenter la femme avec qui tu partageras mon fils…  
- Ah non ! s'exclama soudain Relena. Je ne veux pas que mon futur mari est de concubine ! »  
Le chevalier qui est jusqu'à présent caché dans l'ombre du trône se mit à rire. Et quand Ambre l'entendit, son sang se glaça.  
« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amuse Radcliffe ? cingla Odin.  
- Tout simplement Majesté, je ne crois pas que Ambre puisse être la maîtresse de votre fils !  
- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Heero contre toute attente.  
- Car cette jeune femme m'a été promise, il y a cinq ans déjà !  
- Est-ce la vérité ? fit le Roi. »  
Ambre détourna les yeux, elle sait que Heero la regarde de son regard tueur, et que tout le monde attend sa réponse.  
« Alors, j'attends ! insista le Roi.  
- Oui votre Altesse, je suis fiancée à cet homme qui me répugne ! dit-elle en haussant progressivement la voix et en regardant férocement Radcliffe.  
- Ho mais calme-toi Ambre…  
- Dénéba !  
- Ambre !  
- Dénéba !  
- Ambre !  
- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler ainsi alors sert-toi de mon nom de baptême : Dénéba ! cria-t-elle. Et je ne t'ai pas non plus autorisé à me tutoyer !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !  
- Bien, mais je vous préviens ! Votre père offre une grosse récompense à celui qui vous ramènera, alors je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance ! Demain vous repartez avec moi à Darkhell, je touche la récompense et vous devenez ma femme ! »  
A ces mots, Ambre ne répondit rien. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. A moins que…  
« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais j'ai une requête… J'aimerai que nous nous marrions ici et demain ! Et pourquoi pas en même temps ne réaliseriez-vous pas celui de votre fils ?  
- Heu…  
- C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama le Roi. Qu'on prépare la cérémonie dès maintenant ! »  
Heero ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la pièce. Ambre le suivit et l'interpella. Mais il ne répond pas à ses appelles, il est furieux et écœuré de ce qu'elle vient de dire.  
Ambre l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la première pièce où ils seront tranquilles : la bibliothèque.  
« Ca t'amuse de jouer avec le cœur des gens ?  
- Heero…  
- NON ! Laisse-moi parler ! T'allait me le dire quand que tu es fiancée hein ? Le jour où on se sera enfuit et marié en cachette !  
- Heero…  
- Ne me coupe pas s'il te pla… »  
Ce coup-ci, elle l'a fait taire d'un baiser.  
« Tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer ? »  
Il hocha affirmativement la tête et alla s'assoire. Ambre se plaça sur ses genoux.  
« Je comptais te le dire tout à l'heure quand Lucie nous a interrompu. Je vais te raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé et qui je suis d'accord ? Mais il faut me promettre que tu garderas le secret…  
- Je te le jure…  
- Mon nom complet est Dénéba Ambre Maxwell, mon père se nomme Darren Akim Maxwell, plus connu sous le nom de Shinigami, c'est le Roi de Darkhell, le royaume voisin…  
- Ce qui fait de toi une Princesse…  
- Oui… Ma mère, Elris, est morte en me mettant au monde… Je ne l'ai donc pas connue… Mon père m'a alors élevée seul. Comme il voulait un garçon, il m'a appris à me battre au corps à corps, à l'épée et m'a enseigné le maniement d'une faux, spécialité de la famille. Mais un jour il s'est mis en tête qu'une femme ne pouvait régner seule sur tout un royaume et décida de me trouver un époux. Et le sort désigna Radcliffe, le fils d'un de ses amis. Je n'avais que dix ans quand il m'a annoncé cela et j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'étais venue à l'esprit : m'enfuire et ne plus jamais revenir…  
- C'est un peu la même histoire que moi…  
- Hum… Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui il apparaît et veut m'épouser alors que mon cœur s'est éprit d'un autre…  
- C'est en quelque sorte un stratagème que tu es en train de faire, non ?  
- Alors tu as deviné ! J'ai demandé à mon père avant de le quitter s'il changerait d'avis si je trouvai un meilleur partit.  
- Et sa réponse…  
- Fut affirmative ! Il m'a dit que si j'arrivai à m'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un Prince, il reviendrait sur sa parole et m'autoriserait à épouser ledit Prince…  
- Alors nous avons une chance !  
- Oui ! Je vais écrire une lettre à Père lui racontant la situation et lui demandant d'intervenir, le problème c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de l'envoyer…  
- Moi si ! »  
Heero siffla et aussitôt Laïen entra par la fenêtre qui est ouverte et se posa sur le bras de son maître.  
Ambre embrassa le Prince vivement et se mit à écrire le message qui va décider de leur destin. L'oiseau s'envola quelques minutes plus tard pour Darkhell.

Robes et costumes, fleurs et décorations, invitations et banquet, tout est prêt pour le double mariage qui aura lieu dans quelques heures maintenant. Ambre et Relena sont en train de mettre leur robe de mariée, très simple pour l'une et extravagante pour l'autre.  
« Tu sais, je t'aime bien au fond Ambre, surtout depuis que je sais que tu ne seras pas la concubine de mon cher Heero.  
- **Et ben c'est pas réciproque…** J'en suis heureuse **pétasse** !  
- Il est joli ce collier ! Original…  
- Merci ! C'est Heero justement qui me l'a donné, il appartenait à sa mère…  
- Mais au fait, quel est ton nom de famille ? fit-elle, vexée des dernières paroles échangées.  
- Maxwell…  
- Oui, c'est un nom très courant ! Ce n'est pas comme Peacecraft ! Très peu de personne porte ce superbe nom !  
- **Et blablabla et blablabla, elle s'arrête jamais de parler cette pouffe ! Elle verra quand Père arrivera tout à l'heure ! S'il vient… **»

Dans une autre pièce du château, le Prince et Radcliffe eux aussi se préparent…  
« Et bien mon Prince, ce vêtement vous va à ravire !  
- …  
- Etes-vous heureux de vous marier ?  
- Pas vraiment non…  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Car je ne supporte pas cette pimbêche de Relena !  
- Aha aha aha aha… Vous voulez me faire croire que vous souhaitez faire un mariage amoureux !  
- Et pourquoi pas ! Tu es amoureux de Ambre toi ?  
- Moi ! Aimer Dénéba ! Grand Dieu non !  
- Alors pourquoi l'épouses-tu ?  
- Pour l'argent votre Altesse, et pour le pouvoir qu'elle me donnera en devenant ma femme ! »  
La discussion s'acheva ainsi, Heero a bien compris que maintenant le mariage ne prend plus en considération les sentiments des gens. Et c'est bien dommage…

L'église est pleine à craquer, la marche nuptiale vient d'être jouée et les deux couples se trouvent à présent devant le vieux prêtre de la ville.  
« Bien… Par quel couple commençons-nous votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il au Roi qui se trouve à sa droite en retrait.  
- Par le chevalier et sa petite amie… fit-il avec un sourire sadique.  
- A votre bon grès mon seigneur… Alors… Hum… Nous sommes réunis en ce jour bénit pour unir deux couples magnifiques… »  
Ces paroles sont suivies de prières, de chants, de lectures, et le père de Ambre n'est toujours pas là. Celle-ci est au bord de la crise de nerfs et faillit tressaillir quand elle entendit les paroles du curé :  
« Nous allons maintenant unir par les liens sacrés du mariage le chevalier Radcliffe Devil et sa charmante compagne Ambre Maxwell… »  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil paniqué au Prince qui se trouve à ses côtés et qui le lui rendit.  
« Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !  
- **Pitié que quelqu'un s'y oppose ! supplia Ambre.**  
- **Seigneur ! Faites qu'un miracle empêche cela ! pria Heero.**  
- Je m'y oppose formellement ! cria une voix grave et puissante. »  
Les portes de l'église se sont ouvertes brusquement dans un bruit assourdissant avant que l'homme qui vient d'entrer ne parle. Tout le monde est debout et dévisage cet individu qui a perturbé la cérémonie. Mais bientôt, un sentiment de peur traverse la salle, à l'exception de Ambre qui sourit. Cet homme est plus grand que le Roi et s'approche de l'autel à pas lents. Il est vêtu de noir, a de grands yeux améthystes et de longs cheveux noirs d'ébènes attachés en une très longue tresse lui arrivant aux mollets. Mais ce n'est pas son apparence qui effraie tant, mais plutôt la grande faux gravée d'or et à la lame tranchante qu'il tient à la main.  
Le Roi Odin, ne supportant plus longtemps cet affront public se lève et fait face à l'homme qui est maintenant immobile.  
« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi interrompre ce mariage ?  
- Veuillez surveiller votre langage mon cher Roi, ce ne sont pas vos affaires…  
- Mais de quel droit interviens-tu ? »  
L'homme commença à se diriger vers Ambre. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui caressa une mèche de cheveux entre son pouce et son index.  
« Ce n'est pas à vous de marier ma fille si je ne m'abuse… (se tourne vers Ambre) Tu as bien changé depuis cinq ans… »  
Ambre serra son père dans ses bras avant de lui répondre.  
« Vous m'avez manqué Père…  
- Quant à toi Radcliffe ! Tu étais peut-être fiancé à ma fille…  
- Etais votre Altesse ?  
- **Altesse… Ce bouffon n'est quand même pas Roi ! pensa Odin.**  
- Etais oui ! Notre accord stipulait que tu devais attendre les vingt ans de ma fille avant de l'épousée ! Or tu n'en as pas tenu compte alors tu n'auras pas ma fille ! Disparaît de ma vue sal bâtard ! »  
Le chevalier ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courrant.  
« Peut-on savoir qui tu es ? demanda le Roi toujours furieux.  
- Je vais vous répondre Père… Je vous présente le souverain de Darkhell, le Roi Darren Akim Maxwell, plus connu sous le nom de Shinigami et son unique fille : Dénéba Ambre Maxwell !  
- Bon et bien dans ce cas je m'excuse d'avoir organisé ce mariage pour votre fille… Mais nous sommes aussi ici pour celui de mon fils ! Alors, continuons ! Prêtre !  
- Oui votre Altesse…  
- Hum une minute, interrompit de nouveau Darren. Je m'oppose à celui-ci aussi !  
- Comment ! firent d'une même voix le Roi et Relena.  
- Je crois que vous me devez un dédommagement Odin !  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Et bien pour avoir voulu exécuter ma fille, pour l'avoir faite maîtresse de votre fils malgré son rang et pour avoir voulu qu'elle épouse ce chevalier de mes deux sans ma présence !  
- Bien dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?  
- Ma chérie, j'ai fait restaurer le château de ta mère, tu y seras bien avec ton époux !  
- Excusez-moi Darren mais vous venez de faire fuir son époux justement !  
- Mais bien sûr que non ! Elle m'a confié dans une de ses lettres être tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme beau et fort d'après ces dire. Et elle souhaiterait l'épouser !  
- Si ce n'est que ça alors prenez ce garçon et rentrez chez vous !  
- Merci Odin ! Je crois que finalement on va bien s'entendre ! Vous venez ! lança Darren avant de partir. »  
Ambre se dirigea vers Heero qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son Prince sous les yeux stupéfait et remplit de colère de Odin. Il prit alors sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. De là, ils regagnent Darkhell où un mois après ils se marient et s'installent dans le château qui leur à été offert par Darren.  
Heero entraîna Ambre sur un des balcons pour admirer leur premier coucher de soleil en tant que mari et femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, dépose un baiser dans son coup et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me...

**Fin**


End file.
